disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Items
also see Armor and Weapons, which may also be collectively referred to as items (ie they have Item Worlds) Items are a group of consumables in the Disgaea series that have various effects when used such as healing characters, stealing items and healing status effects. Items are bought from a General Store specializing in Items, most items can only be used in battle but some can be used inside the Hub World. Foods Foods are a group of items that restore a character's HP and SP. The value restored is determined by the HP and SP stat of the Food item. To use one, the player must select the food item from the Items option on the battle menu and select which character to use it on. Generally, later on in the game, the player will have no need for food items due to having access to stronger characters that have Heal spells of high ranks that heal more than the highest ranked food item. Fairy Dust is also a special item that cure status effects but Espoir will generally be more favorable due the ability to cure multiple characters. Stealing Hands Stealing hands are a group of items that enable a character to steal an item from an enemy. The success rate on stealing is based on a character's level, if the character has a higher level than the enemy, he/she has a higher chance to steal. Thieves are the best users of stealing items due to having much higher success rates up to 99%. To use one, the player must select the stealing hand and select an enemy, then select the item they want to steal. Stealing is necessary to obtain the Rank 40 items, the best items as they will be usually be obtained from a superboss or an Item God. The range of the stealing hand varies for each hand. Stealing hands will not work on clones, Lover innocents, Dropouts or Heart Conservatives to prevent a player from easily stealing an item of their choice off a clone of their own characters. Bribes Bribes are a group of items used to bribe Senators in various assemblies in favor of the player. Items such as Gold Bars and Angel Cakes can easily change a senator's vote in favor of the player. There are other items such as Bombs and Hard Liquors that make Senators fall asleep, be intoxicated or wake up a Senator. Bribes are obtained from Bonus Lists or from the Bribes Specialist in a mystery room. Treasure Maps Treasure Maps are special parts of a map that allow the player to access the Land of Carnage in Disgaea 2. They are obtained by defeating 16 different pirates in the Item World. Unlike most items, treasure maps can be equipped on a character to increase the chances of finding more pirates. Illegal Tickets Illegals Tickets are a group of tickets that allow the player to access the X-Dimension in Disgaea 3 and Disgaea 4. Each ticket unlocks a X-Dimension stage stated in the description of each ticket. Once bought, the X-Dimension stage is permanently unlocked and can be sold if needed. The Illegal Tickets are bought from Scalpers in a mystery room but they are very rare and the Illegal Tickets cost millions even billions of HL. Serums Serums are a special group of items that permanently increase a character's stats in battle. They are obtained from the Cat God on top of the Treasure/Serum Tower in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice or Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. The stats gained from a serum depend on the stats of the serum. The player can place stat increasing innocents of their choice to gain more stat boosts. It is possible to hit the stat cap solely by serums but it will require many to do so. The stat bonuses from serums are lost through reincarnating a character. There are other items that perform the same function as serums such as remedys and salves but does not increase base stats as nearly as much as Serums. Cellphones Cellphones are a group of items that have appeared in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories ''onwards. They are used to call special characters to their aid in battle such as Axel or Kurtis, call in delivery services for items, gain extra Hell from special services and call Senator parties to gain their favor in passing bills. In ''Disgaea 3, they are replaced by PA Mircophones with the same effect. They are obtained from a Cellphone dealer in a mystery room or from a Bonus List. Category:Items